Computerized axial tomography scans may be used to obtain images of internal organs of patients, and such images may show indications of abnormalities, such as tumors, in a patient. These indications may be subtle, however, resulting in a risk of failing to diagnose abnormalities that are present, or of incorrectly concluding that abnormalities are present in a normal organ.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of detecting tumors.